A Husband's Regard
by FanficAddictGal
Summary: Edmund reminisces on how Fanny and him finally found one another. Based on the 1986 BBC miniseries. Edmund/Fanny Part of the Austen Marriage Series.


A Husband's Regard

Based on the 1986 Mansfield Park Adaptation

Part of the Austen Marriages Series

The flounces of her cap wave lightly as she walks about the chapel, readjusting the previously laid altar decorations. The room has warmed considerably by what she has already achieved.

Twin bushels of wheat stand as sentinels before the altar, their burnished gold reflected in the embroidered cover resting where the sacraments will be set. The gold, along with bronze and walnut, are unified perfectly with the addition of a bold, sharp crimson- in an apple well placed or a tangle of berries twined as a wreath. The result is one both understated and respectably elegant.

His wife pauses to consider the shift of a basket containing orchard fruit and seeming pleased, moves in search of candles. He views her delight and purpose with quiet humour. She's like a butterfly, flitting about, adding beauty to whatever she touches.

As the annual Harvest Festival approached, Fanny had gladly taken on the task of decorating, managing all the details with relative ease. To his amusement, however, she came first to him with her many plans.

" _Is there an abundance in ornament that could be viewed as indulgence?"_

" _What of my selection Edmund? Do you approve of the overall presentation?"_

She did so wish to keep true to the parish's simplicity and in his opinion, she had mastered it beautifully.

He offered every assurance that her judgment was sound and, in kissing her brow or clasping her hand, sent her off with certainty to complete arrangements. That her cheeks flushed still at the intimacy of his touch nearly three months after exchanging vows caused a rise in his masculine pride.

The affection they shared was immediate and easy; they manoeuvred to the marriage state with no difficulty. When their banns were read, all acknowledged that it could be no other way. Surely, Mr. Bertrum and Miss. Price were perfectly matched in temperament, interests and most importantly, affection.

Fanny seemed to bloom even further in the months since their marriage. She took on the duties of the parsonage's upkeep with an enthusiasm that marvelled him. She filled and brought baskets to those of their district who found themselves in poor circumstances and found daily occupation in their small garden. She entertained any who crossed their door.

Her complexion is rosy with health, the usual paleness a distant memory. She smiles readily and gives wholeheartedly. Her gowns flatter her figure, a figure made more robust for working out of doors. She draws his eyes without effort.

She draws his eyes now.

"Edmond? Are you well?" 

Within an instant, he feels her small fingers rest on the arm of his coat, her anxiety unmistakable.

"I assure you Fanny. I am quite well," he consoles. His hand envelopes hers. "Although my admission is likely to surprise you..."

She gathers herself with a sigh as if preparing for bad news and he nearly chuckles at her stance. "I shall do my best not to be overcome...whatever it is you have to tell me. Pray, do not keep me in suspense."

A laugh bursts from his lips. "Do not be so alarmed dear Fanny." He pauses to place a kiss upon her cheek. "My mind was most agreeably engaged. I was regarding my wife."

Continuing, despite her expected blush, he adds, "She presents such a delightful prospect that sometimes I have difficulty believing my great fortune. I am a man blessed."

Then, to his own astonishment, merriment dances in her gaze. "Blessings soon to be increased."

"How so?"

Her joyous smile shines as she reaches to whisper in his ear. Her secret revealed, she watches in amusement as a wealth of emotions pass across his face.

"Of course! How could I not have seen it? The fit of your gowns, your glow of good health...the happiness you radiate...It was more than exercise."

She giggles and he gives her a quick kiss. "Fanny Bertrum, you've given me even more to regard! I shall grow quite distracted."

He bends to kiss her again. "And I shall relish every moment."


End file.
